


Birds Can't Fly Without Wings

by JMount74



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: Drabble Challenge from Tumblr, thank you Just Another FlygirlJeff and Scott.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Birds Can't Fly Without Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Another_Flygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Flygirl/gifts).



A bird without wings.  
His plane gone.  
His hopes and dreams.  
From life he’d withdrawn

Jeff looked upon his broken son  
Wished he could help.  
With all his money  
His plans he now had to skelp*.

The year passed slowly by  
And healed the wound  
His family beside him always  
In love kept him cocooned.

One day his father sat him down  
Said ‘Scott, it’s time you knew,  
I only want what’s best for you,  
It’s time this bird flew.’ 

He opened the door  
There was One  
Scott’s heart soared  
His life had begun.

Now Scott had wings  
He flew.

**Author's Note:**

> *Skelp: accomplish in a brisk and lively fashion.


End file.
